


Oh No, I've Accidentally Gone Mad.

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mad King Ryan, One-Sided Attraction, dubcon, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Geoff plans to attack The Mad King's kingdom to end the suffering of innocent villagers but Gavin is stolen in the middle of the night from Geoff's kingdom to bait King Geoff. All Gavin wants is to leave The Mad King's grasp again so he doesn't have to re-live the memories of the past, but he doesn't want to leave a knight in that horrible kingdom that he couldn't help but fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steal The Archer

Gavin Free, just a low class archer in King Geoff's kingdom. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't much important, he could be the king's personal guard or archer captain but he simply was denied that chance. One thing was for sure, he was better than any other archer at the castle so at least he couldn't be replaced. Gavin stood high above the kingdom on top of the castle. He liked being on his shift, he never wanted to take a break. He could see the vast land beyond the kingdom, wildlife in the distance and the nature he loved so much. But if he turned his head a bit to the left he could see The Mad King's Kingdom slightly over the hill. Everytime he saw it he could have swore there was an ominous glow about it and it made him shiver. "Don't worry, he wont hurt you anymore. You're safe here" King Geoff said, walking up next to Gavin. The young archer hadn't always lived in this kingdom, he had lived with The Mad King as a servant when he was younger. Ryan would always torture the boy, make him work harder than the others, make him watch as he ordered villagers to fight for their lives. He would go so low as to order young Gavin to pleasure him. 

If it hadn't been for Geoff who knows how bad it could have gotten? "I know...but, shouldn't we be stopping him? Why should we let him continue to ruin the lives of those innocent people?" Gavin looked in disgust at the kingdom. "Because, if we attack we'll lose at this rate. We need to wait until we have more people willing to fight. Most of the Villagers are scared as dicks to face The Mad King" Geoff scoffed and crossed his arms. "He's nothing." Gavin growled under his breath and walked away to take his required break. He was getting flashbacks, memories he didn't want. He'd forgetten them years ago so why remember them now? He sat in his room for hours, trying to understand why old memories are coming up and why he had a sinking feeling and a chill down his back. Gavin shook his head and turned in for the night, he didn't want to think about The Mad King or what he did to him anymore.

In the dead of night Gavin woke up to chilled air, he felt that his hands were tied and a blindfold had been tied over his eyes. He was definitely laid over the back of a horse, the sound was familiar. "Let me go! I'm an archer of King Geoff you'll let me go if you know whats good for you!" Gavin yelled at his kidnapper. He didn't get an answer, just a grunt of displeasure. Gavin kept yelling for an answer or some kind of response but the kidnapper was silent. Minuets later the horse stopped and the rider got off, dragging Gavin off the horse and through big doors. The archer was thrown on the ground, "my liege, I have done what you asked of me" the kidnapper stood beside Gavin. "Good, you'll be paid well. You're dismissed" another voice said loudly, Gavin could hear a smirk in the man's tone. The voice was so familiar but he couldn't put a name to it. The blindfold was removed quickly as Gavin adjusted to the room around him he looked up to see the same smirk that haunted his nightmares. "Well well, looks like you've fallen into my hands again dear Gavin" The Mad King chuckled. Gavin moved to get away, his hands were still tied and it was making his escape harder. He caught sight of his kidnapper before he slipped out of the door, a man that looked about his age with short,curly auburn hair. Gavin lay where he was on the ground and tried harder to back away, "look at you, scared to death of me" Ryan chuckled and pushed on Gavin's chest with his foot.

"Get away from me you sick bastard!" Gavin yelled, still determined to free his hands. "No need for that language Gavin." The Mad King yanked him up by his shirt, looking him in the eyes. "Listen, your are here as bait, I'm tired of waiting for Geoff to attack so maybe this will speed things up a bit" Ryan smirked. Gavin's eyes were full of fear, he didn't want Geoff to get killed, he didn't want to be here. Before he could beg for Ryan to let him go and try to convince him Geoff wasn't going to attack he was being dragged down a hallway to a dimly lit room. He was thrown down a large ditch and saw iron bar doors lock above him, "you will stay here until you've proven yourself worthy to stay in my castle" Ryan said calmly as he walked away. Gavin looked around, the smell was horrible and he could barely see. Looking to a corner of the hole he saw two eyes staring back at him, "hello?" Gavin said nervously, daring to approach them. As he neared closer all he saw was a cow laying on the ground and lazily eating hay. "Edgar? I thought he would have let you out by now...or killed you" Gavin sighed and pet the cow. The cow moo'ed at the archer and laid it's head down. Gavin sat against the wall next to Edgar, "what are we going to do? We just can't leave this place can we?" He muttered.


	2. The king's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin beings to feel less brave as The Mad King keeps him longer.

Gavin awoke abruptly when a bucket of cold water was poured on him. He sat up and glared at the knight, it was his kidnapper. "You!" Gavin yelled up at him, "get up, King Ryan wants you washed" he grumbled. Gavin climbed out of the hole and gave Edgar a worried look before glaring back at the knight. "Who are you?" He asked as he was led down hallways. "None of your business " the knight growled, "I deserve to at least know my kidnapper's name" Gavin shot back. They reached the bathroom door, "my name is Michael Jones now get in the bath and don't be long the king is waiting" he said with anger and took his post outside the bathroom. Gavin smirked and walked into the bathroom, it was nice and a lot brighter than the rest of the castle. It was almost out of place with it having white marble and lightly colored tiles and the castle being obsidian colored or darker. 

The archer stepped into the warm water and let himself relax a bit. He'd been in this bath before, scrubbing himself of his and others blood as the water turned dark pink, or cleansing himself of the unclean acts he'd committed in The Mad King's bedroom. Gavin shivered and sunk deeper into the water, he didn't want to remember he wanted to go back to King Geoff and dethrone The Mad King together. Once and for all. After deeming himself clean enough he got out and dried off, putting on new clothes that had been provided. Gavin cringed in disgust at the Haywood crest embroidered into the shirt. Stepping out of the bathroom the knight deemed Michael lead him to the throne room were Ryan sat upon his throne. "Thank you Michael, you may rest for the day" Ryan said, getting up and make his way to Gavin. "Thank you, my liege" Michael bowed and left the room. Gavin glared at The Mad King, as he neared him calmly. " Oh don't look like that...remember how much fun we used to have together?" Ryan tilted Gavin's head up with his index finger, the archer didn't dare turn away. "How it felt to have blood on your hands..." Ryan chuckled deeply and licked the shell of Gavin's ear. "How it felt to be pinned against my bed, screaming over...and over" he whispered. Gavin turned away, "you're truely mad." He growled and left it at that. He was in no condition to fight the king. "But so are you, deep inside you loved every second of it" Ryan smirked and sat upon his throne. Gavin took a seat next to it, there was nothing he could do at this point. All he could do was obey and not get killed. 

The throne room was mostly empty, just The Mad King sitting and sharpening his sword. It was the only sound in the room for a while before the doors opened and a man stumbled in. "King Ryan?" He asked humbly. "What is it?" The king sighed, visibly irritated. "My family needs food...I just thought you'd be nice enough..." The Mad King held his hand up to silence him before he could continue. "You want to feed your family? Then you will die for your family..." Ryan growled. "What...i-i don't understand..." the man had fear in his eyes. "I'll give you a choice...you walk out of here and you get no food, or you die here and your death with cause your family to eat well tonight" Ryan's smirk grew. The man looked to Gavin, the archer could only look away. He'd seen that look before and it was burned into his memory. "Your Highness...I want my family to eat" the man said shakily. Ryan nodded and stepped down, placing his sword above the shaking man's head. "Watch Gavin...this will be your life now" The Mad King chuckled, bringing his sword down on him. The small laughter grew and he laughed, a laugh full of insanity. Gavin looked at the blood that stained the throne room floor, it was nothing new but it still made him sick to his stomach.

That night, Gavin sat in the hole with Edgar and hung his head in shame. He began to think The Mad King was right about what he said. That deep down he enjoyed this. When that man was killed, he smiled as they dragged his body away. Maybe he was just as mad as the king...or even more so. He looked up to hear footsteps, his kidnapper was stood above the hole. He leaned down, "I saw you. No one else saw that sadistic smirk of yours, but I did" he growled. "Maybe that's it. The king wants you because your just as fucking insane as him. I know what you did" Michael continued. Gavin gave him a look of shock and fear, "how you whored yourself out to The Mad King, let him take you every night" Michael scoffed. The archer hung his head in shame once again, "listen to me now, things are a lot different than when you were last here...now, I get to have my way with you if I want. Any of the king's personal knights get that privilege, and if you disobey either of us...you're to be punished by King Ryan himself" Michael chuckled through the iron bars.

Gavin looked up at him, "you're all just like him, insane and unreasonable" he shot at the knight. "But whose to say you aren't too?" Michael smirked and started to unlock the door. "You know, I think tonight would be the perfect night to put you in your place." The knight pulled Gavin out of the hole harshly and looked at him up and down, "don't think this is going to be enjoyable for you" Michael snapped and dragged him down hallways to his private quarters. He Locked the door behind them and threw Gavin on the bed, immediately removing his clothing but leaving his pants on. Gavin looked in disgust at him, he didn't want this man whispering in his ear, holding him down and kissing him. Michael pinned Gavin and tore off the archer's shirt, placing light kisses down his neck. "I was instructed not to leave visible marks on you...I think that's one order I can disobey for now" he growled and bit into Gavin's shoulder, making it an angry red. The archer bit his lip in pain, he refused to show that he was weak, that he'd give in.

Michael's mouth trailed down as he slid off the archer's pants, licking up his hardening member. Gavin let out a short breath, but he simply refused to be pleasured by this man. Gavin sat up and pushed Michael away. "How dare you." The knight growled. "S-stay away!" Gavin tried to assert himself but he was afraid of what Michael would tell The Mad King. "Put your damn pants on. I'll be sure King Ryan hears about this is great detail. I'll be sure you get a rightful punishment." Michael snapped and pulled the archer by his hair to the hole. Gavin sat up that night, he was to afraid to sleep, too afraid he'd wake up with the king just in view. He was becoming less brave, he was feeling The Mad King's wrath. 


	3. Repeating The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin didn't know he'd still feel this way.

Gavin watched as the bars above him were lifted and he was pulled from the hole. Michael smirked at him, "oh The Mad King can't wait to see you this morning" he chuckled. Gavin took a step away from him, he hated this. He was so afraid, he didn't want to be but...he just felt scared where ever he walked in the castle. Upon approaching The Mad King's throne, Gavin stood staring at the ground. Not wanting to make eye contact, he was forced to the ground and had his hair pulled to look up. "Look at your king you worthless archer!" Michael growled. Gavin winced in pain, "h-he's.....not my king." He stated firmly. King Ryan chuckled, "oh really? We'll see about that when I'm through with you." He stepped down from his throne. "That's enough Mogar, leave." Ryan hissed and Michael let go of the archer's hair, leaving immediately. Ryan dragged Gavin up to the throne by he collar of his shirt and forced him over the chair.

King Ryan forced his pants off harshly, "you resist me...and I will kill you." He smirked in Gavin's ear, causing a whimper to surface from the archer's mouth. Making his wway to Gavin's face, he harshly kissed him, biting his lip and drawing blood. Gavin only kissed back, the knew that Ryan wasn't bluffing when he promised to kill. Before Gavin could catch his breath, The Mad King was forcing his large memeber into his mouth. Gavin coughed before taking it down, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Oh come on...put a bit of effort into it" Ryan chuckled loudly, grabbing Gavin's hair. The archer let more tears slip as he sucked and bobbed his head on the king's dick. He didn't want this, he didn't want to do this, he felt so used.

After a few minuets Gavin was panting, and The Mad King's member was absent from his mouth. The archer's heart beat skipped when he saw Ryan walk behind him, he felt a familiar pressing against his entrance. "Please...no.." Gavin choked out in a sob, The Mad King laughed. "If you didn't want this, you wouldn't be so hard for me" Ryan smirked and grabbed Gavin's leaking erection, rubbing it slowly. Gavin bit his lip to hold back moans, he didn't want the king to know he was enjoy how he was being treated. It was things like these that made Gavin question his sanity. Ryan entered the younger in one swift move, his grip hard on Gavin's waist. "G-God..." Gavin breathed out. He couldn't deny that it felt a bit good. That it felt a bit good to be dominated. To be dominated by The Mad King. 

Ryan started at a harsh pace, making Gavin whimper a bit in pain. Eventually, Gavin was holding back moans the best he could. "Come on little archer...I want to hear you scream" Ryan growled and gripped Gavin's cock, holding his hand in place, putting delay on the archer's climax. "A-ahh! King Ryan please!" Gavin moaned out and grabbed tight to the throne. "What is it you want? Tell your king" Ryan purred into his ear. Gavin refused to say it, he refused to become loyal to The Mad King. "Y-you're...not my ...k-king" Gavin claimed again through pants. King Ryan thrusters at a harder pace, "what was that?" He growled low and threatening in Gavin's ear. "Ah! Please..." Gavin panted out, he could feel his release close. "You're not coming until you ask your king nicely" Ryan said, he was close too but he had the willpower to wait. "God...please let me cum! Please my king!" Gavin begged loudly. King Ryan chuckled and let go, causing Gavin's orgasm to hit all at once, making him scream.

After emptying his seed into the archer, the Mad King helped Gavin to stand. Two maids came in, "take him to the bath" Ryan panted slightly, authority clear in his voice. They both nodded and careful lead the wasted archer to the bath, stripping him and setting him in. After leaving clothes, they left the room. Gavin cried, he sobbed at how useless he felt. He wasn't strong enough to deny The Mad King what he wanted. He was repeating memories again, giving him what he wanted and liking it inside, only to return to the same bath to wash the acts off his body. "King Geoff please...please come save me" he muttered through tears as he sunk into the water. 


	4. The King Always Gets What He Wants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he wants it, he'll get it.

Gavin sat in the hole all day, he waited for someone to bring him to Ryan again but they never came. He watched some knights and guards pass by, none lifted the iron bars. Gavin had time to think, but this also worried him. He loved it, he knew that he loved every second The Mad King forced himself on him, he loved how demanding he was. For a second, it wasn't a bad thing. So what iif he wanted to pledge loyalty to King Ryan? So what if he was some what insanely in the midst of developing feelings for him? Quickly realizing his mistake, he shook away the idea. He had King Geoff, King Geoff was good to him. He couldn't throw away his hospitality like that.

Just when Gavin started to ignore his thoughts, King Ryan had approached the hole. "Having fun down there?" A smirk was evident in his voice. Gavin didn't want to answer to him, he already called him King once, he didn't want to let his other thoughts take over again. "Well, I hope you've changed your mind about going back to King Geoff, he'll be here within a week." The Mad King sighed. "What do you mean?" Gavin asked, standing up and wanting an answer. "He's sent word to me, he declares war." Ryan chuckled lowly. "I swear if you kill him I will destroy everything you love!" Gavin yelled but he knew his threat was empty. Ryan laughed at his attempt, "Look at the poor little archer, he cares too much..." Ryan smirked down at his prisoner a last time and began to walk away. Gavin chewed his lip, there was only way he could stop The Mad King, he had to give him what he wanted. "W-wait!" He shouted up through the bars. Ryan stopped and returned to the hole, "yes?" He raised an eyebrow. Gavin swallowed as he let the dark thoughts in. "My King...I believe I have changed my mind, I wish to serve you." Gavin gave a smirk that was barely seen.

King Ryan was clearly taken by surprise, "oh? What made you change your mind?"The Mad King unhinged the latch as he opened the iron bars. Gavin stepped out and chuckled lowly to himself, "It's clear King Geoff is going to lose, I thought I'd help give him hell" 


	5. Are You Loyal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another knight visits Gavin with a different purpose.

Gavin had been moved to a bedroom definitely nicer than the ditch. He could sleep knowing that The Mad King was trusting him. He didn't have any plan, but he made progress and he was one step closer to killing he bastard and ending everything. Gavin still looked in disgust at the Haywood crest on almost every shirt he was provided. He wasn't appart of his kingdom, and he never would be. Gavin heard the door open just after he had slid his shirt off to change for the day. A knight had walked in, but it wasn't Michael. "U-uh..." Gavin backed away from the man and into the foot of the bed. This knight looked slightly younger with dark black hair and glasses sitting on his face. "I heard how you treated Michael...but since you're the king's loyal dog now, you shouldn't resist right?" He had a devious smirk plastered on his face. Gavin swallowed, he knew he couldn't but this knight was on to him or obviously didn't trust him to be loyal. "Y-you're right...but I don't think I'd want to resist you, so I'd love to know whose name I'll be screaming " Gavin forced a smirk and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

The man smirked and held on to Gavin's hips tightly, "Ray, you can call me Ray". Gavin sighed as light kisses were placed down his neck. On the inside the archer was disgusted, he wanted nothing more than to get Ray away from him. He had to fake everything, make it more than believeable because this one was suspicious of him and he couldn't have one knight destroy his chances of leaving. Ray roughly pushed him to the bed,straddling Gavin smoothly as he removed his own shirt.

Ray kissed down and removed the archer's pants, he wasted no time pulling the cock into his mouth. Gavin bit his lip as he let out labored breaths. He had to admit, he was good with his mouth. His cock slid down further in Ray's throat, causing him to moan softly and grab at his dark hair. Ray smirked as he resurfaced and pulled Gavin in to a kiss. Gavin kissed back and pulled Ray closer, using more force than necessary to try and gain dominance. They pulled away, smirks on their faces. "You know...I hate it here" Ray's expression dropped as his fingers traced around Gavin's chest. "Hmm" Gavin hummed as hi looked up at the younger man. "I disagree with everything King Ryan does, he's cruel and for you to be treated like this..." he gave Gavin a look of sympathy. The archer was confused, it looked genuine and real. He felt a sudden wave of trust wash over him and he reached for Ray's hips ans smiled up at him. "I hate it here too, I was here when I was younger and I can't handle being here again. It's tearing me apart, like I might become insane too at any second" Gavin let his story spill from his lips. Ray sighed and gave Gavin a soft kiss and grabbing his face lightly. Gavin found that he was losing himself in the kiss, kissing back with more feeling.

Ray pulled away and put his forehead to Gavin's. "I want to leave. I want to escape." Ray said lowly. "I'm working on it...but if you could help, we could both get out of here" Gavin said in the same tone. Ray nodded, "ok..." the knight stood up and pulled his shirt back on. Gavin stood and dressed himself, just as Ray was turning to leave he grabbed his bow that he'd been given back and drew it on Ray. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?!" Gavin growled. Ray turned quickly, eyes quickly filling with fear. "Gavin? What are you talking about?!" Ray stepped back. "You're going to tell Ryan that I'm planning to leave! You were just getting information out of me!" Gavin held his ground, grip tightening on the bow. "No! Do you honestly believe I want to be here?! Look me in the eyes and say I do."Ray said sternly. Anger still eveident in Gavin's eyes, he looked at Ray's. All he could see was fear, not devious intent. Ray was truely sick of this place, he wanted out. Gavin sighed and relaxed his bow, setting it down. "I need you to bring as many subjects as possible before him, keep King Ryan busy. I need to walk around to see where the guards are and when." he ordered."alright, that I can do. Trust me Gavin. We'll leave." Ray gave a sympathetic smile as he left, closing the door behind him. Gavin sat on his bed, head in his hands. He was really going to trust this, it was his only option at this point.

Ray smirked as he approached the throne, kneeling on one knee. "King Ryan...I believe we need to talk about a few things" he said lowly. The Mad King chuckled darkly, "tell me Ray, what news do you have for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i wanna say, I love how many of you are enjoying this!
> 
> But I don't know when this was decided by me but the main pairing will be Ray/Gavin from now on and Ryan/Gavin will be one-sided on Ryan's side.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave feedback, it helps me write better!


	6. The Heir to the Throne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's got a better plan than running away.

Ryan sighed irritably, Ray was trying his patience and knew the risk. Yet the knight kept persisting to let subjects in and bring them before him. All the while he could only find on his smirk at the thought that he finally had Gavin. Ray had investigated the archer and had come back with news of Gavin wanting to stay in his kingdom. He had admired Gavin since he'd found him, two people in the Haywood Kingdom had just left him on the street, he was only twelve when he took him in. Ryan had raised him but also ordered him like a servant. He had fallen for the younger, he felt strongly about him having raised him and been around him for so long.

When King Geoff took Gavin from him he was furious. He wanted him back, he wanted his Gavin. So, it took a while, but he finally had him back and it seemed like he was here to stay. King Ryan was convinced he was on his way to having Gavin feel the same way about him. Just as the thought had crossed his mind, Gavin had walked in the throne room. Ray and gave him a smirk small enough to not have The Mad King notice. Gavin didn't respond but instead took a seat on Ryan's lap, "Gavin, I've been wondering where you've been" A hand found its way on the archer's waist, inching downward.

Ray's blood boiled, yet he stood his post with an uncaring stare in their general direction. "I've been around the castle my king, I had to get reaquaintanced with it" Gavin's arms laced around King Ryan's neck. "Well, I'm glad you're here now, its been boring" Ryan said lowly as he took Gavin's chin lightly between his thumb and index fingers, pulling him into a kiss. Gavin kissed back, hating every second of kissing this man. He loved the idea of someone taking control, forcing him to do this but not The Mad King. He could feel Ray's cold stare, making him more interested in the kiss. Maybe he could make him jealous, stir him up tor later. 

Gavin's finger's laced through the king's sandy blond hair, visibly kissing him with more passion. Ray's fists clenched as he watched Gavin be pulled further on to Ryan's lap, practically grinding down on him. He was taking advantage of him, Gavin was only playing along, Ray told himself over and over but the more passionate the archer got the more he could see the real motive. Its was working, he was extremely jealous. He wanted to be the one kissing Gavin like that, pulling him closer. He wanted Gavin to be grinding down on his as he sat on that throne. Man, sitting on that throne would make it so much better. Ray smirked to himself, maybe he could take the throne for himself. Him and Gavin didn't have to run, they could have the whole damn kingdom. Ray's mind was void of jealousy as it not was filled with rebelliance, he could overthrow The Mad King.

Gavin pulled from Ryan and smirked, winking before hoping down from the throne. Ray nodded to King Ryan with a smug smirk and lead Gavin back to his room. As soon as the wooden door shut behind them, Gavin was against the wall, Ray's lips furiously against his own. "You should kiss me like that" Ray said lowly. "Was planning to do better" Gavin returned a devious smirk. Ray began to leave kisses down the archer's neck, "listen...I've got a much better plan that running away" he said between marks. "Hmm? What's that?" Gavin sighed, slightly dazed. Ray's kisses trailed to his ear to whisper in it, "I overthrow The Mad King, I mean...if you think about it...I'm heir to the throne. Ryan has no children, I'm his closest knight. I'm a prince Gavin" Ray chuckled. Gavin's eyes were slightly filled with fear, he could hear the slight insanity in his voice, but something about it made the corners or Gavin's lips curl into a smile. "Sounds great, let's get rid of him and have this kingdom to ourselves, Prince Ray" Gavin lowly agreed, his smirk showing the same amount of insanity.


	7. The Archer and The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray. Not King Ryan. This perfect knight called Ray.

Most of Gavin and Ray's plan was thought out, they just needed more time for the king to trust that they weren't up to anything. It had been a few days since Ray had introduced the idea of overthrowing King Ryan, for those few days Gavin found himself around Ray a lot more and enjoyed his company. Ray had told him how his family was poor and couldn't even afford a small meal down the street, that was until he became The Mad King's most personal knight. Now his family ate well and they lived modestly in the village. Gavin noticed how caring the younger was and how much he really did despise Ryan. He could relate to what Ray was feeling and began to like that about him. although, that wasn't the only thing hew noticed. Gavin also noticed the,little things about Ray like, how when he smiled he bit his bottom lip slightly and how he smirked any joke made.

The archer had grown fond of him, and was liking him more everyday. They had long periods of time devoted to passion-filled kisses but never went any further. This was due to their growing feelings and respect for each other.

One day as Gavin practiced his bow, Ray sitting in the grass to watch, the king had approached them. Ray stood up at attention, "King Ryan" he stood straight and awaited an order. "I'd like to talk to Gavin alone Ray, thank you" Ryan shooed him away with a wave of his hand. Ray nodded and left with one last look to Gavin. Ryan watched as the archer fired another arrow, not bothering to turn toward him. "Gavin, what is your fascination with that knight?" He asked, hands sliding into his pockets. Gavin aimed. Fired. " I relate to him". Ryan watched the arrow hit the target, "Do you have feelings,for this knight?" He asked.

_Aim. Fire._

"Of course not, what's caused you to think that?" Gavin asked, loading up his quiver with more arrows. "you seem too be around him a lot is all" the king sighed. "Don't worry King Ryan, we're only well acquainted"

_Aim. Fire._

Ryan wasn't about to lose his Gavin again. He had to trust his judgment and the archer's word. The Mad King let out another sigh as he looked Gavin up and down, the younger still refusing to look at him. "Gavin." The king's tone caught his attention as he lowered his bow and turned to him. Ryan had grabbed his chin lightly between his fingers and pulled him into a kiss. Gavin was a bit surprised, the kiss want forceful or dominating, it was soft and meant to pull sympathy out of him. "I do truly care for you" King Ryan said lowly and with that, turned and left.

Gavin slung his bow across his chest, heading back to the castle, he couldn't let a simple kiss fool him. The,Mad King was a tyrant and he deserved no love, no compassion, no sympathy. Nothing. As Gavin set down his bow and sat on his bed to rest, the door opened. He smiled at the knight who walked in. Ray smiled back as his straddled Gavin's lap, "What did the royal tyrant want?" Ray chuckled as he kissed the archer, trailing the kisses to his jaw. "He was suspicious that I might have feelings for you" Gavin sighed as a smirk grew on his face. "well, do you?" Another chuckle from the knight. "Of course Ray" Gavin sighed and grabbed the younger's chin liked The Mad King had grabbed his and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Gavin did have feelings for Ray, in fact, he loved him.


	8. Questioning Motives

The next day Gavin had woken up late, he had been up most of the night with Ray. the archer had sincerely hoped that King Ryan hadn't heard them. Nonetheless, he smiled to himself at the memories of last night. Ray's hands traveling down his body, the soft moans that came from both their lips. After that night, Gavin was almost positive that he was in love with Ray. He couldn't admit that to him though, not yet anyway. Even if he said he trusted the knight, he still had suspicions. This was The Mad King's kingdom after all and nothing could be that easy there, nothing. Gavin sighed as he got up and grabbed his bow. He didn't bother to get dressed, he need to go out and do some target practice. It helped him think, helped him forget that he had even currently resided in King Ryan's castle. Gavin just wished that it was true.

Ray stood attention in front of the throne, emotionless as the king walked down from it with a scowl on his face. "Ray...faithful, loyal, Ray" The Mad King growled lowly. "What troubles you my king?" Ray was nervous but it didn't show, after years of being in the Haywood castle he'd learned how to hide it well. "Don't you dare act like you don't know!" Ryan yelled in the face of his personal knight. "You're highness, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" Ray decided to play the innocence card. "The Archer of King Geoff. Gavin Free!" Ryan's glare turned into that of a mad man. The corners of his mouth turned up into a wicked smile, as he neared closer to him and grabbed Ray's chin tightly. "You seem very... interested in him. Are you? Do you wish to ravish his pale skin and watch as his whisper your name?" Ryan's smirk grew. Ray swallowed and kept his straight face, "No, I do not" "Or do you want him to take advantage of you? Do you want to scream his name?" Ryan growled and threw Ray's chin from his grasp. "No my liege. We are just...well aquainted..."


	9. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that we needed to see more of King Geoff's side so here it is. Sorry if its not alright, im a bit stuck up on finals and all that. Try eo enjoy anyway ^^Uu.

Geoff groaned as he ran a hand down his face and paced the top of the castle. He had been so caught up in getting the archer back he'd responded immediately. But he had barely anyone willing to fight for the cause, let alone fight at all against The Mad King. The king had no plan, he was hoping more people would join in, so far he had a small army of fifteen lead by his highest ranking knight, Jack. Geoff looked over at King Ryan's kingdom from across the way, he glared and let out a frustrated breath. "I'm sure If you were to ask another kingdom to help you, it'd be fine." Griffin sighed behind him. 

King Geoff sighed and turned to his Queen. "I can't put this burden on anyone else, Gavin is my responsibility" he crossed his arms. "Well you certainly can't go in there with only sixteen men Geoffrey." She spoke sternly. "I know that, and I'm trying to think of a better option but so far my only other choices are to bargain with him or surrender myself and neither of those are ideal"Geoff turned to look back at the seemingly glowing castle in the distance, Griffin standing next to him. "From here it doesn't look all that bad, you would never even know how horrible it is" she spoke lightly. Geoff hung his head with a sigh,"I can only imagine what the poor kid is going through."He muttered and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Griffin asked, "I need to have a few words with the knight in charge of my army"Geoff breathed out and made his way down.

Jack had been in the training yard, preparing for yet another training session with the few men they had. Sure he knew they had no chance, but he'd damned not to train the men like they did. King Geoff approached him with a sigh and hands behind his back. Jack looked up from sharpening a sword,"can I help you my liege?" He asked casually. Geoff sighed and took a seat next to him, he was close to Jack, friends even, so he could tell him his real thoughts. "I don't know what to do, I can't send the sixteen of you to fight and get killed for one man" Geoff shook his head. "Your highness, we'll willing go into battle if that's what-" "I know! ... but i can't let you throw the lives of these men and yours away like that" Geoff gave him a hard look, almost sorry for snapping at him.

Another sigh left the king's lips. "I think...I'm going to have to bargain with him." He looked to his friend for input. Jack raised his eyebrows and went back to sharpening his sword, "to do that, is to make a deal with the devil." He said lowly. Geoff nodded, "And i'm willing to give my soul if that's what it takes to get Gavin back, he's already been through too much over The Mad King." The king looked up from his hands. Jack smirked and stopped his sword sharpening to look up at his king. "Then, I'll gladly be by your side King Geoff" he said and stood, there was some new changes to the plan and he had to inform the army.


	10. Here Comes The Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Geoff arrives.

Gavin glared at the target and reached for another arrow, his hand finding nothing. He growled lowly to himself and went to retrieve the arrows. Gavin wanted to leave now, but he had no way of Ray getting out now right now. His plan wasn't yet fully developed, he needed more time. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get anymore. King Geoff would be on his way soon, he had to leave before he arrived. Gavin glared as he stepped back and began to fire arrows again.

Ray sighed as he watched the archer practice. He didn't want to disturb him, he seemed to be in a mood. Ray nodded to his lover's back and left. He pondered that, could he call him his lover? What had they become after that night? Ray's questioning stopped when he bumped into the other personal knight, Michael. "Where are you headed?" Ray asked. "To watch the prisoner, where are you going?" The red-head eyed him suspiciously. "To stand watch outside the gate" Ray answered formally. Michael sneered at him before pushing past to get to his post.

The Knight stood outside the gate for a while, stuck on the question of what he thought of the archer. Ray felt something for him, just not sure what. Something about the blonde intrigued Ray, drew him in. He wanted to find out everything about him, what his life was like, how he lived, how he wants to live. Ray shrugged off the idea of being in love, he couldn't be because Gavin had shown nothing like that. What it looked like was that he only wanted sex. Ray snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a figure approach over the horizon. He stood his ground and placed a hand over his sword. It was King Geoff with two knights in tow, all three on horses. "Can I help you King Geoff?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "I've come to negotiate with King Ryan for my archer" Geoff said, clearly showing his authority. Ray nodded,"follow me" he said as he led them in the gates. Ray's heart was pounding, Geoff was going to take him away. He'd be stuck in The Mad King' kingdom with out Gavin. Ray couldn't stand the thought of it, it angered and scared him.

King Ryan sat upon his throne, rather bored until the large doors opened to reveal King Geoff and his two knights being escorted by Ray. "Well well! King Geoffrey, been a while hasn't it?" Ryan stepped down with a wide smile. "I believe you have Gavin Free" Geoff growled. "The archer? He's grown to like me quite a bit" The Mad King smirked. "Where is he? I wish to negotiate his safe return" the king was getting angry. "Target practice. We can discuss in the dinning hall, shall we?"The Mad King waved a hand for Geoff to follow and follow he did. Little did Ryan know of King Geoff's actual plan to murder him in cold blood. He would end his rule once and for all.


	11. The Mad Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heir to the throne.

There was a heavy silence in the room as the two kings sat across from each other. Neither had made a proposition yet, only glares have been exchanged. King Ryan was the first to speak up, "What do you want in return for Gavin?" He asked. It took a moment for King Geoff to swallow his pride "I'll offer my surrender" he said lowly. "Your surrender? Why would I want you?" The Mad King raised an eyebrow. "I'm not only offering just my surrender, but my kingdom as well" he sighed. "King Geoff you can't -" Jack tried to interrupt but was silenced when the king raised a hand to him. "An entire kingdom for this one archer? Seems a bit unreasonable doesn't it?" Ryan questioned. "I don't care if I have to live lowly under you, at least he'll be safe from your direct grasp" Geoff growled.

The Mad King chuckled to himself as he stood from the chair. "I suppose we have a deal" he said with an extended hand. Things were working out in his favour, even if Gavin wasn't in his castle he still had access to him when he pleased. He was sure Gavin wouldn't leave the castle, he was sure Gavin loved him. King Geoff stood with a defeated look as he shook the king's hand. Ryan smirked at King Geoff, knowing he'd won, but his smirk quickly faltered. Through out the silence of the room sounded light dripping. The Mad King dared look down to see a dagger stabbed through his chest.

It was Geoff's turn to smirk, "You reign ends here Mad King." He growled as he pulled the dagger away and watched as his body fell to the ground. The Mad King lay, clinging on to what life he had left. The knight Michael had noticed too late, "You son of a bitch!" He growled and charged at the king but the blow of his sword was blocked by another. Jack stared down his opponent, forcing his blade back. "Go find Gavin" Jack said lowly. The King nodded to his knight and took off quickly.

Gavin had found a way to sneak into the knight's quarters. He now lay under Ray, caught up in a kiss. He wanted to stay in his grasp forever and forget all the horrible things that have happened, but he felt this wasn't right for some reason. Ray sensed it and pulled their lips away, "what's wrong?" He asked. "Do you...do you love me?" Gavin asked shyly. A light chuckled escaped the knight's lips, "I found myself in love with you a while ago". Gavin smiled and pulled his lover back into a kiss, their lips now moving together more passionately.

Just as Ray's hand had slipped up the archer's shirt, the door flung open, King Geoff at the doorway. "Gavin?"Geoff asked softly. "King Geoff!" Gavin quickly sat up and lightly pushed Ray off. "What...what are you doing?" Gavin could hear the feel of betrayal in his voice. "I-It's not what it looks like...Ray isn't...he's not" Gavin tried frantically to explain but the king held a hand for him to stop. "You've become loyal to him. I thought better of you Gavin" Geoff said, a hard tone in his voice as he spotted the Haywood crest on the archer's shirt.

"King Geoff it's not like that we just-" "Shut your God damn mouth traitor!" Geoff snapped, anger in his eyes. "You'll be upset to know, your Mad King is dead. I'm taking you back to my kingdom and you'll be locked up for treason." the King growled. "King Ryan is dead?" Ray asked carefully. "Yes, I suggest you come with me and face trial if you don't want to be killed yourself" Geoff snapped. "I would sir, but I am heir to The Mad King's throne" Ray admitted to the other king. Geoff's glared hardened on Gavin."I trust this kingdom is in better hands now." Geoff said lowly before turning to leave. "Come on Gavin" the king ordered. Gavin gave Ray an appologetic look as he followed King Geoff out.

Ray walked into the throne room, climbing up the throne and running his hands along it. It was his now, there sat the crown stained with a bit of blood. Ray gave it a blank look as he placed it on his head and sat down, before long The Mad King's body was pulled before him. "What do we do with the body your highness?" Michael asked. A smirk crawled its way onto Ray's face, "Burn it. And Michael?" Ray stopped him before he could drag the body away. "Call me Mad Prince"


	12. Queen With a Kind Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Griffon doesn't think that throwing Gavin in a cell was such a good idea.

Gavin found himself in a familiar situation, behind iron bars for a wrong reason. He wanted to explain to King Geoff that he wasn't a traitor and that Ray was good, but from here it was damn near impossible. He wondered if Ray would come and negotiate to pay his bail or have him live in his kingdom, no...Geoff just got him back, he wouldn't let him go again. Gavin groaned lowly to himself as he let his head fall back against the stone wall.

King Geoff hadn't found himself too angry to find out Gavin was a traitor, he was upset. The king came back to his castle to have his wife try and comfort him. "I'm sure he has a good reason, if you'd just listen to him I think he'd-" "no! He was all over the heir to the Haywood's throne...they were together..." Geoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Griffon crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow at her husband. "It cant help to listen, even if he did betray you" she hissed through her teeth. "I... I just cant look at him right now." Geoff sighed. Griffon physically relaxed and nodded in understanding.

Griffon looked down at her husband and left to room to give him some privacy. She couldn't really blame him, he really cared for Gavin and to see someone so close basically destroy that bond was crushing. The queen walked down the steps to the basement of the castle, looking over the empty cells and finally stopping at Gavin's. She sighed as she reached through the bars to stroke the archer's hair softly and stir him from his light sleep. Gavin blinked his eyes open and sat up straight, "Griffon...please" he groaned lowly, his eyes welling up with tears.

Griffon gave him a sympathetic smile, "tell me what happened, I'll listen" she said quietly as she sat down to hear his story. Gavin nodded and told her of how Ray was a night in The Mad King's kingdom and how he hated him. He told her about how he fell in love with the night and they had a plan to overthrow the king. Gavin also mentioned Ray's call to the throne and how he wanted to go back to see him. Griffon nodded as she listened to every detail, knowing that the archer didn't belong in that cell. Just as the story was ending she held up her hand to signal him to stop, and smiled at him lightly before grabbing the keys and letting him out. "Don't worry, I'll take you to see Ray myself" she offered. "Thank you so much Lady Griffon" Gavin said smiling back.


	13. Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is in for surprise that he might not like all that much.

Ray was silent as he rested his head against his hand, watching a man be dragged away from the bottom of his throne. He would have been okay with it, if the man was alive. The pleading and screams bothered him a little. To a point it amused Ray and that’s what bothered him. Michael stood at the bottom of the throne, watching the door close behind the man being dragged away.

 

“Prince Ray?” Michael asked, Ray rolled his eyes and looked to the knight.

 

“I feel obligated to tell you about what the other knights have done” he said rather lowly. The Mad Prince sat up and looked at Michael with concern.

 

“What do you mean?” Ray asked and stepped down from his throne.

 

Michael stood uncertainly as he shifted his position a bit, obviously debating whether it was a good idea or not to tell the prince.

 

“It’s better if I show you” Michael said and waited for the prince’s response. Ray nodded and followed the knight down into the castle. They came to a room where bodies piled up, Michael visibly shuddering and trying not to breathe in the smell. Ray wasn’t bothered by it, he simply walked by the growing piles and the horrid smell. Michael led him to the back of the room where The Mad King’s body sat in a corner. Ray raised an eyebrow to Michael until he heard groaning. Ray widened his eyes at the dead king to find him only sitting there, with labored breathing.

 

“King...Ryan?”  he said lowly as he approached the seemingly dead man, leaning down to see the previous king smirk at look up at him.

 

“I assume you’ve been taking care of my kingdom, from the bodies I see, I say you’re doing pretty well” Ryan coughed out. Ray was filled with disbelief as he placed his hand where the wound from King Geoff was made.

 

“How….how are you alive?” he asked lightly. Ryan only chuckled and placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

 

“My knights are loyal, Michael how ever…” The Mad King glared to the standing knight. Michael only kept the same angered blank face at the king.

 

“Is not.” he completed his sentence. Ray didn’t want him alive, Ryan being alive changed everything. There was a chance that Ryan would want his throne back and would dethrone him.

 

“I’m just glad you’re alive” Ray gave a false smile of hope. Ryan nodded and silently asked for help up. Ray looked at Michael to help him stand the king on his feet. Once the king was standing he sighed and looked at Ray sadly.

 

“I know how you must love the throne but unfortunately, it doesn’t belong to you” Ryan said.

 

“I know, you can finally take your place back King Ryan” Ray nodded and began to lead the injured man up the steps.

 

“No, I can’t take it back, I need King Geoff to believe I am dead, the heir has to take the throne”  he groaned in pain. Ray gave the king a look of confusion, stopping in his tracks.

 

“I thought I was heir to the throne” Ray said hoping that Ryan would explain it enough to his liking.

 

“The heir was never you, I said you were to hide my true intentions, I’ve always wanted… him to be the heir, I’ve always want Gavin to rule my kingdom, I hoped that giving him my kingdom would show him just how much I love him” Ryan sighed and looked up to the knight, there was visible anger in his eyes. Ray loved Gavin but there was no way that he was going to let him have the kingdom, let alone let him know Ryan was alive and fall in love with him.

 

 


	14. King Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends now.

Gavin sighed and looked nervously up at the castle, he wasn’t all too sure if he wanted this. If he wanted to go back and leave King Geoff’s kingdom because that was his every intention when Lady Griffon offered to take him here. Gavin loved Ray too much to just leave him like that but he couldn’t disappoint Geoff any further, he didn’t want to. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and smiled slightly at Griffon who rode her horse up next to the archer.

 

“It’ll be alright Gavin” she said lightly. Even that only managed to calm him a little. He nodded and got off his horse, approaching the knight at the entrance. Gavin automatically recognized him, “Michael” he said lowly. “Don’t call me by my name, just shut up and let me lead you to the prince” Michael growled and led him inside, Griffon following behind. Gavin was left speechless when he saw Ray sitting on the throne. He looked amazing, higher and much more sophisticated. Gavin felt different around him though, something just didn’t seem right. The way he was glaring at Gavin was definitely not the look of a lover.

 

“Ray, I came back for you” the archer said lowly.

 

“I see, I’m grateful you did but...Gavin, I can’t let you live” Ray growled and stepped down from the throne, unsheathing his sword.

 

“What? Ray Please! What’s wrong?!” Gavin pleaded as he was backed into the wall.

 

“Gavin!” Griffon yelled after him but was held back by the red headed knight. Ray continued to close in, lightly pressing his sword to the archer’s neck.

 

“I love you, I do, but I can’t allow you to take my throne from me.” Ray growled and pressed it further. Gavin could only plead and hope Ray listened to him but it didn’t seem like he was giving up anytime soon. Gavin sighed and closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

 

“Ray.” A voice called from one of the entrances to the throne room. Ray growled and backed away, facing the voice.

 

“I’m sorry King Ryan” he said lowly. Gavin widened his eyes at the sight, it wasn’t possible. King Geoff said he killed him! Gavin glared and pulled out his bow aiming an arrow at The Mad King. He was ready to release the arrow and make sure he was dead this time.

 

“Gavin, there’s no need for that, I want to help you” Ryan sighed and stepped closer to the archer.

 

“Stay the hell away from me!” Gavin yelled and showed he wasn’t afraid to use his bow my raising it.

 

“Gavin…” King Ryan got closer, the tip of the arrow pressed to his chest. He lifted the archer’s chin lightly and kissed him. Gavin struggled against him and pushed him away, readying his bow again.

 

“I said get the hell away! I will kill you this time!” Gavin yelled. Ryan smirked and shook his head.

 

“I want to make you king of this kingdom” Ryan said, moving his hands behind his back.

 

“King?” Gavin stared in disbelief and looked over to Griffon who silently pleaded him not to.

 

“Yes, King Gavin.  I want you to know the extent I’m willing to go to show you how much I love you. I do truly love you Gavin and I hope you can return the feelings” The Mad King sighed and looked over to Lady Griffon as if daring her to say something to oppose. Gavin froze up, he wanted to stay here. He wanted to be with Ray but Ray didn’t want him taking the throne. He could see the anger in his eyes.

 

“I’ll….I’ll take your kingdom” Gavin said slowly, lowering his bow and hanging his head. Ryan Smirked widely and put a hand to Gavin’s waist.

 

“I know you’d come around soon enough Gavin” he chuckled but frowned as he was shoved away.

 

“I never said I loved you. I love Ray, and if he’s willing to fight me for the throne then so be it but I have no problem sharing it with the person I love” Gavin glared down the king but gave Ray a look of hope. Ray’s glare softened and he sighed, sheathing his sword and standing next to the archer, taking his hand. Ryan growled and glared at the two then back to a smiling and relieved Griffon.

 

“Fine, take it. I don’t care. I’ll move on away from here then, I hope you two can have this kingdom and be happy” He managed to grumble out and make his way out of the room. Michael finally let Griffon go and she ran to hug to archer.

 

“You’re  a king now Gavin! Geoff will be more than proud of you!” she cheered happily. Gavin sighed with a light smile and hugged her back.

  
  


“Yeah...please go back and tell him how sorry I am” Gavin said into her ear. She pulled away and nodded, looking to Ray and nodding to him as well before leaving. The Mad Prince looked to his lover and felt tears fill his eyes.

 

“i’m so sorry… I… I almost killed you for a fucking kingdom” Ray let some tears streak his cheeks. Gavin sighed and hugged him close.

  
“It’s alright love, I still love you and now we have it together” now King Gavin said before pulled away to pull the shorter into a long needed kiss. Gavin now had a kingdom and a lover to rule it with and he couldn’t have asked for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so sorry this story sucked I can do so much better than this but thank you all who read this to the very end. I appreciate you guys reading it please read some of my better works because trust me this was not my best. I feel kind of bad for posting this :/ 
> 
> so THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU. C: <3


End file.
